Dilemma Kaido
by natashallen
Summary: Kaido terjebak dalam suatu dilema yang membuat temantemannya di Klub Tenis Seigaku bingung!


The Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi sensei

This is my first fic and I decided to write it in Indonesian

Next time there will be the English version

Pairings… non yaoi!

Dilemma Kaido

Kaido mengayun serve terakhir dan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan 6-1 atas Arai Masashi. Sebenarnya Kaido menyadari kalau ada bakat terpendam dalam diri Arai, tapi ia masih terlalu mentah. Mungkin Arai akan mendapat tempat dalam tim inti ketika para regular kelas tiga lulus SMP, tapi tidak saat ini. Kaido lalu duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menghabiskan sisa air mineralnya. Di lapangan yang lain, tampak si anak baru Echizen Ryoma menghajar anggota non-regular kelas tiga dengan 6-0. Echizen melawan non-regular selalu menghasilkan love game, dia terlalu tangguh untuk mereka semua, batin Kaido tidak senang. Ego-nya sangat terluka ketika Echizen mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan intern Seigaku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kaido melamun beberapa saat sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Matanya mengawasi sang ketua klub, Tezuka Kunimitsu dan bersiap kalau-kalau si ketua yang penuh wibawa itu memanggilnya dan seluruh tim inti untuk memberi evaluasi latihan hari ini. Satu hal yang sangat dijaganya, jangan sampai kapten bermata elang itu menangkap basah Kaido Kaoru sedang melamun!

" Eh, Kaido… ", seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Satu-satunya yang berani melakukannya hanya orang itu.

" Apa, Momoshiro? ", tanya Kaido tanpa menoleh. Momoshiro, atau Momo-chan, begitu ia ingin dipanggil, hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekasaran satu-satunya rekan kelas duanya dalam tim inti tersebut. Ada hal lain yang telah menarik minatnya sore ini. Dan itu membuatnya sangat senang karena menyangkut si Viper yang sok galak itu!

" Ada yang mencarimu tuh… "

Alis kaido naik. Ada yang mencarinya? _Mencarinya? _Aneh sekali… seumur hidup, orang yang pernah mencarinya hanya orangtua dan adiknya yang brother complex itu! Kaido menebarkan pandangan keluar kompleks lapangan tennis Seigaku yang luas. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Demi Tuhan _apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini! _

" Ah, kurasa kau tahu siapa yang mencarimu… ", senyum Momo. Dengan bersiul-siul ia meninggalkan Kaido dan memanggil Echizen. Kaido berdiri dengan ragu, ia tidak ingin menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi melihat kesungguhan di matanya, Kaido yakin kalau gadis itu akan rela menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Sial… Kaido memutuskan untuk meminta izin pada Tezuka untuk bicara dengan gadis itu.

" Tezuka Buchou… ", panggil Kaido lirih. Tezuka menoleh dan menatap juniornya itu dengan heran. Ada kebimbangan di matanya yang biasanya terlihat garang.

" Ada apa Kaido? ", tanyanya.

" Eng… aku minta izin untuk menemui seseorang sekarang, Buchou… ia menunggu di luar… "

" Seseorang… ", Tezuka mengikuti arah pandangan Kaido. Kalaupun terkejut, ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Tezuka kembali memperhatikan anak buahnya di lapangan. " Baiklah, tapi lain kali, tunggu sampai latihan selesai… "

" Terima kasih, Buchou… ", Kaido membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat. Ia sangat takjub mendapatkan izin dari ketua klub yang kaku dan ketat itu. Ketika ia berjalan keluar lapangan, ia menangkap tatapan heran dari anggota klub tennis, dan sadar pasti si Momo yang kelewat cerewet itu telah menyebar kabar kunjungan seorang gadis pada si dingin Kaido di tengah latihan klub, pada setidaknya hampir setengah anggota klub tennis! Tapi bukan Kaido namanya kalau peduli pada hal tersebut.

" Maaf senpai… ", gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Kaido mengangguk dengan jengah. Ia tak terbiasa berada di dekat gadis-gadis, kecuali di kelas. Apalagi jika gadis tersebut memiliki mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

" Tadi Miyu hanya ingin melihat latihan senpai, tapi senpai Momoshiro bilang kalau senpai sudah selesai latihan jadi… ", wajahnya memerah, " aah… Miyu ngomong apa sih… "

Sialan si Momo…, gumam Kaido dalam hati. Orang itu akan menerima balasan yang setimpal dariku!

" Oya, senpai Tezuka tidak marah kan? ",tanya Miyu Hasegawa. Kaido kaget sendiri, kenapa dia bisa hafal nama gadis ini…

" Ti.. tidak… ", jawab Kaido gugup. " Ada apa kau kesini? "

" Oh iya… ", Miyu mencari-cari dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Kaido kenali sebagai bandananya, yang tempo hari ia pinjamkan pada gadis ini. Bandana itu kelihatannya sudah dicuci dan diseterika dengan sangat baik. " Terima kasih banyak, senpai… Maaf sudah merepotkan… "

" Ya… ", Kaido menerima bandana itu, bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi tampaknya Miyu yang lincah itu tidak terganggu dengan nada bicara Kaido yang acuh.

" Senpai, lain kali, bolehkah Miyu ikut jogging bersama senpai pagi-pagi?"

" Apa? ", Kaido terkejut. Darimana dia tahu kalau tiap pagi Kaido jogging 10 km sebelum berangkat sekolah?

" Miyu beberapa kali pernah melihat senpai jogging melewati rumah Miyu… ", wajahnya memerah. Dan Kaido merasa pipinya memanas. " Lalu Miyu pikir, Miyu sangat kurang berolahraga…. Mungkin kalau sekali-kali Miyu ikut senpai Kaido jogging, Miyu akan lebih bersemangat jogingnya… eh, ini kalau senpai setuju lho… "

" Aku jogging 10 km setiap pagi… "

" Hah? Sejauh itu… "

" Lalu 10 km setelah latihan sore… dan 10 km lagi di malam hari… "

" Ah…he..hebat sekali… ", mulut Miyu terbuka lebar, jelas terkagum2. Kaido bengong sendiri… astaga, ngapain juga dia memberitahu Miyu tentang hal itu!

" Yah… mungkin Miyu tidak akan sanggup lari 10 km, tapi setidaknya Miyu bisa ikut senpai berlari sampai batas kompleks kita… Bagaimana? "

" Aaaa… ", Kaido menutup kembali mulutnya. Cewek ini benar2 unbelievable… dia benar2 serius mau ikutan jogging nih?

" Senpai setuju kan? ", Miyu memberinya tatapan sendu. Seperti tatapan seekor anak kucing yang kesepian. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Kaido menyadari kalau tahu-tahu kepalanya mengangguk. Seulas senyum manis terbentuk di bibir Miyu Hasegawa yang berwarna merah muda.

" Terima kasih senpai… ", Miyu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam2 sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan Kaido, meninggalkan si Viper termangu-mangu dalam kebingungannya.

Sementara di belakangnya, dua sosok tubuh mengamati dengan cermat setiap kejadian tadi. Momoshiro tersenyum puas pada orang di sebelahnya, yang kelihatannya tidak peduli tapi terpaksa mengikuti seniornya mengintip seniornya yang satu lagi.

" Benar kan, Echizen… gadis itu pasti ada apa-apanya sama Kaido… "

" Itu kan bukan urusan kita, senpai Momo… ", Ryoma Echizen membetulkan topi Fila-nya. Momoshiro tak peduli pada nada suara Echizen yang selalu terdengar bosan itu.

" Tapi Echizen, cewek itu kan teman sekelasmu… masa kau tidak tertarik? "

" Teman sekelasku? ", Ryoma mengerutkan keningnya. Ingatannya pada orang tergolong buruk. Sampai sejauh ini ia hanya berhasil mengingat nama-nama teman satu klub tenisnya, itupun cuma yang anggota regular saja.

" Astaga… kau ini memang abnormal! ", Momo menggeleng2kan kepalanya. " Sudahlah… yuk kita kembali sebelum Buchou tau kalau kita mengintip Kaido… "

Ryoma pun segera mengikuti senpainya. Setelah latihan yang keras sesorean ini, ia tidak mau mengakhirinya dengan berlari 50 kali keliling lapangan!

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kaido mendapat kejutan (yang menyenangkan?) ketika pagi itu dia berlari melewati sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan kebun yang sangat luas di depannya, ternyata sesosok tubuh sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Senyum Miyu yang khas menyambutnya dan Kaido merasakan desiran di dadanya.

" Ini rumahmu ya? ", Kaido memandang rumah besar di depannya. Miyu bilang mereka tinggal se-kompleks, tapi ia tidak bilang kalau ia adalah putri pemilik rumah terbesar di kompleks mereka. Kaido membaca papan nama yang terukir di pagar. Hasegawa. Ah…bodoh sekali, tentu saja ini rumah_nya_.

" Iya senpai… ", Miyu tersenyum. Sepertinya ia selalu tersenyum. Wajahnya itu wajah tersenyum, seperti wajah tersenyumnya senpai Fuji. Ugh, tapi tentu saja tidak mengerikan seperti senpai Fuji… " Yuk senpai… kita mulai lari sekarang? "

Miyu mendahului berlari di depan Kaido, dan Kaido menjaga agar Miyu selalu berada di depannya. Hari masih sangat pagi, berbahaya bagi seorang gadis berlari sendirian… tapi tentu saja gadis yang ini tidak sendirian. Setelah beberapa saat, Kaido merasa kalau nafas Miyu agak tersengal-sengal walaupun mereka berlari pelan-pelan.

" Hasegawa-san… ", panggil Kaido. Miyu menoleh dan memasang wajah tersenyum lagi. Tapi Kaido tahu kalau ia pasti sangat lelah. " Kita berhenti dulu… "

" Kenapa senpai… kita kan belum sampai ujung kompleks… "

" Hari ini cukup sekian… mari kuantar kau kembali ke rumah… "

Senyum di wajah Miyu memudar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Maaf senpai… Miyu menyusahkan ya? Miyu akan pulang ke rumah sendiri saja… senpai teruskan saja berlari… "

" Bu… bukan begitu… ", hampir saja tangan Kaido meraih gadis itu. " Kau kelihatan lelah… besok kita akan berlari lebih jauh, tapi hari ini cukup untuk permulaan… "

" Besok Miyu masih bisa lari bersama senpai Kaido? ", seru Miyu takjub.

" Eh… ya…tapi sekarang kita kembali ya… ", Kaido berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

" Siap senpai! "

Dan begitulah. Kaido Kaoru, si Viper, pengacau diantara anak kelas 2 Seigaku, orang paling ditakuti di klub tennis, sekarang tiap pagi jogging berdua dengan seorang gadis cantik dari kelas satu… dan yang membuat Kaido terkejut, ternyata ia adalah teman sekelas si Echizen yang sombong dan menyebalkan itu…

" Eh… Kaido punya pacar! ", seru Kikumaru Eiji. " Bagaimana bisa, nyaaa… "

Seperti biasa Kikumaru Eiji- si ahli acrobatic play yang paling lincah dan ceria diantara anggota klub kelas tiga, makan siang dengan regular kelas tiga seperti Tezuka, Oishi Syuichiro, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi dan Fuji Shusuke. Tapi kali ini, Momoshiro Takeshi dan Echizen Ryoma bergabung dalam kelompok makan siang mereka. Dan Momoshiro yang selalu ingin tahu dan ingin turut campur urusan orang-lah yang telah memberitahu para senpai-nya tentang hal tersebut.

" Itu benar, Eiji senpai… Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau beberapa kali Kaido berangkat sekolah dengan Hasegawa-san… Bahkan menurut Echizen, dia pernah melihat Hasegawa menunggui Kaido selesai latihan dan mereka pulang bersama… "

" Jangan libatkan aku, senpai Momo… ", gerutu Ryoma.

" Echizen benar… Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusan Kaido? ", Tezuka menatap tajam Momo. Momo agak keder juga ditatap Tezuka seperti itu. Tapi untungnya ini bukan di tempat latihan jadi Tezuka Buchou tidak bisa menyuruhnya lari 50 kali keliling lapangan!

" Yah… kupikir, bukankah itu suatu kemajuan? ", Momo mengangkat bahunya.

" Nyaaa… Kaido saja sudah punya pacar… ", Eiji menggaruk2 kepalanya. Yang lain menahan senyum mereka. Bukannya Eiji gak bisa punya pacar, Eiji punya banyak gadis mengantri jadi pacarnya karena ia sangat lucu, manis dan ceria. Tapi di kepalanya cuma ada tennis, gadis 2 harus menyingkir…

" Kalau begitu kita harus ikut senang untuk Kaido… ", Fuji angkat bicara dengan senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

" Ya… keajaiban jarang terjadi…hmmm… data yang bagus! ", Inui menuliskan sesuatu dalam notebook-nya.

Mungkin senpai Inui benar, hal tersebut memang bisa dibilang suatu keajaiban, pikir Ryoma. Ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun, tapi akhir2 ini Ryoma sering pulang dan jalan bareng senpai Momo, jadi bisa dibilang senpai Kaido-lah satu2nya anggota regular yang lebih anti-sosial daripada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Tezuka-Buchou si muka kaku saja masih bisa dibilang dekat dengan senpai Oishi dan senpai Fuji!

Siang ini Ryoma sedang berjalan dengan santai ke ruang klub-nya ketika seseorang memanggil2nya. Ternyata gadis yang sedang dekat dengan senpai Kaido itu. Ryoma akhirnya menyadari kalau gadis itu memang sekelas dengannya, setelah diberitahu senpai Momo waktu itu. Tapi namanya… Ryoma lupa!

" Maaf Ryoma-san… ", ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ryoma mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya ia belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari kelas, kenapa menyusulnya beberapa langkah saja bisa membuat gadis itu kecapean?

" Ada apa? ", tanya Ryoma. Latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan Buchou akan membuatnya berlari minimal 20 kali keliling kalau ia tidak cepat2 sampai di lapangan tennis.

" Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk senpai Kaido… ", ia mengulurkan sesuatu pada Ryoma. Sebuah surat?

" Ini saja? "

" Ya… Terima kasih, Ryoma-san… "

" Eh tunggu…emmm… siapa namamu? ", tanya Ryoma agak tidak enak.

"Hasegawa Miyu … ", Miyu tersenyum. Ia sudah mendengar dari beberapa teman kalau Ryoma itu memang perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada tennis saja, ia sampai tidak tahu siapa saja teman sekelasnya, bahkan nama guru-guru pun tidak diingatnya!

"Baiklah, Hasegawa-san… aku akan menyampaikannya pada senpai Kaido… "

"Panggil saja aku Miyu-chan… ", ralat Miyu dengan segera. " Semua memanggilku begitu kok… "

Di ruang klub, semuanya sudah hadir. Ryoma menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, walau paling terakhir datang tapi ia belum terlambat. Diantara para regular, Ryoma memang yang paling terkenal jam karetnya, padahal ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Amerika yang menjunjung tinggi waktu!

" Tumben gak telat Echizen… ", seru Momo dari depan lokernya. Ia tampak sedang mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos oblong dan celana training. Ryoma hanya mengangguk menanggapi seniornya yang lincah itu. Ia mencari Kaido, yang ternyata sedang memakai bandananya. Kali ini ia memakai bandana berwarna hijau. Pasti koleksi bandana senpai Kaido di rumah ada se-lemari, ia hampir selalu memakai bandana yang berlainan setiap hari!

"Senpai Kaido… ", bisik Ryoma. Kaido menaikkan satu alisnya. Tumben dia mengajak bicara, biasanya mereka saling acuh walaupun satu tim. " Tadi Miyu-chan menitipkan ini padaku, katanya untuk senpai Kaido… "

"Miyu-chan… ? ", Kaido menerima surat Miyu dari tangan Ryoma. Sejak kapan Ryoma kenal Miyu, bahkan memanggilnya Miyu-chan! Ryoma bahkan tidak ingat nama cucunya Pelatih Ryuzaki yang selalu mengikutinya itu…

"Ya. Sudah ya… ", tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaido, Ryoma berlalu dan mengganti baju seragamnya sendiri. Kaido menatap surat di tangannya. Untuk apa Miyu mengiriminya surat, padahal mereka kan baru bertemu pagi ini? Lalu kenapa juga ia menitipkannya ke Echizen? Kaido membuka surat itu diam-diam, khawatir ada yang melihatnya mendapat surat dari Miyu. Kaido tahu kalau gossip tentangnya dan Miyu pasti sudah beredar di klub tennis, thanks to Momo!

_Senpai Kaido, maaf ya, padahal Miyu sudah berjanji akan menunggu senpai pulang dari kegiatan klub hari ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang Miyu harus lakukan, jadi besok pagi Miyu juga tidak bisa jogging bareng senpai. Maaf ya senpai… dari Miyu_

Kaido melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lokernya. Jadi kenapa kalau Miyu tidak bisa pulang bareng hari ini? Toh Kaido juga tidak peduli… Selama ini Miyu kan yang selalu memintanya, bukan atas kemauan Kaido sendiri… Tapi makin dipikir, Kaido merasa agak kecewa. Ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu dan segera keluar untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Miyu masih belum muncul juga untuk lari pagi bersama. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah, karena kadang Kaido memang berangkat sekolah bareng gadis itu. Setiap melewati gerbang rumahnya, Kaido selalu berhenti sejenak, ragu-ragu antara memencet bel rumahnya atau melanjutkan berjalan. Akhirnya, Kaido hanya mendesis dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Di sekolah, Kaido melampiaskan kekesalannya di lapangan tennis. Entah berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan di tangannya. Semuanya dibabat 6-0 dalam waktu singkat. Kaido bahkan menantang beberapa anggota tim inti, terutama Ryoma. Tezuka rupanya mengerti ada yang salah dengan juniornya itu sehingga dia mengirim Kaido berlari 5o lap keliling lapangan. Dengan begitu ia tidak melakukan kekacauan lagi di antara para anggota tim tennis putra!

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kaido… ", ujar Oishi dengan prihatin sambil mengamati Kaido berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang luas. " Ada yang tahu kenapa dia seperti itu? "

"Senpai Oishi… ", Ryoma berhenti dari kegiatannya melakukan latihan swing dan menatap Oishi. Ia paling tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa diam saja bukan? (apalagi Ryoma-lah yang menjadi sasaran utama kekesalan Kaido-senpai! ) "Kalau tidak salah, senpai Kaido begini sejak Miyu-chan tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu… mungkin ada hubungannya? "

" Miyu-chan? ", Oishi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu lho senpai, cewek yang dekat dengan Kaido… ", tahu-tahu Momo nimbrung. " Cewek itu juga teman sekelasnya Echizen! Hei, kenapa kau memanggilnya Miyu-chan? Apa kalian akrab? "

" Dia yang minta dipanggil itu kok… ", jawab Ryoma sambil mengedikkan bahunya. " Lagipula aku lupa apa nama keluarganya… "

Oishi dan Momo bertukar pandangan maklum. Tipikal Ryoma!

" Memangnya kenapa dengan Miyu-chan itu, nyaaa… ", Eiji merangkul bahu Ryoma. Ryoma menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu… tapi sepertinya guru-guru tahu karena mereka tidak membahas absennya Miyu di kelas… "

" Wah, ini butuh penyelidikan… ", Momo mencari-cari dan menemukan Inui yang sedang bicara dengan Horio dan Katsuo, anak-anak kelas satu. " Aku akan bicara dengan senpai Inui… ". Lalu ia berlari menghampiri Inui.

" Hei… apa Tezuka tidak keberatan kita mencampuri urusan pribadi Kaido? ", tanya Eiji pada pasangan dobelnya. Oishi tersenyum lemah.

" Dia pasti keberatan… tapi akan kuyakinkan kalau ini telah menjadi urusan klub karena jelas2 menganggu konsentrasi Kaido… Echizen, tolong kau pasang mata dan telinga di kelas, siapa tahu ada kabar berita tentang gadis itu ya… "

Ryoma pun mengangguk dengan enggan.

Besoknya, Ryoma tidak keluar untuk makan siang di kantin dengan Momoshiro seperti biasa melainkan makan di kelas dan 'buka mata, buka telinga'. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sayang sekali tak satu pun anak di kelasnya yang ia tahu namanya! Tapi ia tahu kalau Miyu duduk di deretan tengah… berarti dia duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pendek yang sedang makan siang dengan beberapa temannya itu. Ryoma memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

" Eee… kamu… aku Echizen… ", Ryoma menelan lagi kata-katanya. Kok jadi gugup begini sih! Gadis2 itu menatap Ryoma dengan heran, lalu beberapa pipinya memerah dan mulai berbisik2.

" Iya… kami tahu kalau kau Ryoma Echizen, teman sekelas kami? Kemarin menang di kompetisi tennis? ", ujar salah satunya dengan tampang menggoda. Ryoma langsung mengerti kenapa dia tidak begitu suka berada di antara gadis2!

" Miyu-chan… dimana dia sekarang, apa kalian tahu? ", tanya Ryoma tidak sabar. Gadis2 itu melongo. Echizen Ryoma, cowok paling terkenal di antara anak2 kelas satu, cowok paling dingin, paling cuek, tapi juga paling cute, menanyakan Miyu Hasegawa? Memanggilnya Miyu-chan!

" Kalau gak ada yang tahu ya sudah… ", Ryoma berbalik.

" Eh…eh… Echizen-san… tunggu! ", tahan si rambut pendek yang duduk di sebelah Miyu itu. " Kami juga gak tahu kemana dia, tapi aku punya nomor telpon rumahnya, kau mau? "

Ryoma mengangguk dan menunggu gadis itu menuliskannya pada selembar kertas. Setelah berterimakasih, Ryoma memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku seragamnya dan memutuskan lain kali ia akan lebih memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Setidaknya ia dapat mencoba untuk mengingat nama-nama mereka!

" Kyoko-chan… kenapa kau berikan nomor telpon Miyu-chan padanya? Bukannya kau suka Echizen? "

" Iya… Echizen-san tak pernah mengingat kita semua, tapi ia ingat Miyu-chan bahkan menanyakan kabarnya! Mencurigakan sekali…"

" Apa Echizen-san naksir sama Miyu-chan, ya? Wah… aku iri! "

Begitulah keributan yang terjadi di meja gadis2 tersebut sepeninggal Ryoma!

Selesai latihan rutin, anak2 baru membersihkan lapangan dan mengumpulkan bola. Sementara Ryoma, anak baru yang istimewa karena masuk tim inti, melenggang ke ruang klub untuk mengganti kaos Fila-nya dengan seragam sekolah. Di dalam, semuanya asyik berbincang tentang latihan tadi sambil mengganti kaos masing2 yang penuh keringat karena latihan keras tadi. Ryoma mencari Kaido, yap, dia di pojokan, mengganti bajunya tanpa berbincang dengan siapapun (seperti biasa). Ryoma tahu Oishi-senpai yang memintanya mencari tahu tentang Miyu-chan, tapi rasanya tidak tepat memberikan nomor telpon Miyu di depan seluruh anggota tim inti. Ryoma mengganti bajunya secepat mungkin, Kaido-senpai selalu pulang paling cepat jadi Ryoma memutuskan untuk pulang cepat juga.

" Aku pulang… ", pamit Kaido. Yang lain mengangguk. Begitu Kaido menghilang dari pandangan, Ryoma mengumpulkan barang2nya dan pamit juga.

" Lho Echizen… katanya mau ke lapangan street tennis denganku hari ini… ", seru Momo.

" Maaf senpai Momo… aku ada perlu, besok saja ya! Bye… "

Ryoma berlari mengejar Kaido. Untung belum terlambat. Kaido tampak berjalan keluar gerbang Seigaku.

"Senpai Kaido! Tunggu… "

"Echizen? ", Kaido memincingkan matanya. " Ada apa? "

"Senpai Kaido… ada sesuatu untuk anda… ", Ryoma mengangsurkan selembar kertas. Kaido membacanya.

"Ini nomor telpon Hasegawa-san? "

"Iya senpai… salah satu teman sekelasku yang memberikannya…"

" Apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku? ", Kaido mendesis menahan marah. Berani-beraninya anak ini…

" Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Miyu-chan, kalau senpai tidak mencoba menelponnya kita tidak akan tahu… ", Ryoma pun berlalu meninggalkan Kaido tertegun di belakangnya. Sampai di rumah, Ryoma berencana memandikan Karupin, kucing Persia-Himalaya nya. Sudah lama mereka tidak main bersama…

Kaido memandangi kertas dalam genggamannya. Kata-kata Ryoma tadi membuatnya shock. Bagaimana jika memang sesuatu telah terjadi pada Miyu?

Sudah hampir se-jam lamanya Kaido memandangi telpon. Hazue, adik lelakinya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan aneh kakak satu2nya itu. Kaoru bukanlah tipe penelpon, ia tidak suka menelpon dan terganggu bila ditelpon. Hazue tadi sempat minta izin untuk menelpon teman sekelasnya, tapi Kaoru mendesis dan melotot padanya, Hazue langsung mundur. Lebih baik besok pagi saja nyontek PRnya!

Kaido mengangkat telpon, diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memencet nomor telpon Miyu. Kaido Kaoru harus berani… menelpon seorang gadis….

" Moshi moshi… ", terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana. Jantung Kaido berdetak cepat, rasanya seperti mau meledak.

" Be…benar ini kediaman Hasegawa? "

" Benar, ini Hasegawa Kimiko… "

" Bisa bicara dengan Miyu Hasegawa-san? "

" Boleh saya tahu ini dari siapa? "

" Teman sekolahnya… ", Kaido terdiam sebentar. " Kaido Kaoru…"

" Kaido-san… ", wanita itu terdengar kaget. " Aaa… anda Kaido-san, senpainya Miyu-chan? "

" I…iya… ", Kaido merasa dadanya berdebar semakin cepat. Kok dia tahu?

"Kaido-san… Miyu beberapa kali menyebut nama anda… Aku kakak sulung Miyu, Kimiko… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda… "

" Bicarakan denganku? ", keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Kaido. Demi Tuhan apa yang ingin dibicarakan kakak Miyu dengan_nya_?

" Ya… penting sekali… Apa kau dapat menemuiku besok seusai sekolah? "

"Besok? ", ada latihan Kaoru…latihan…Tezuka-buchou akan membunuhmu bila kau tidak muncul di latihan besok… " Dimana? "

"Urusan penting? Lebih penting dari latihan? ", Tezuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Kaido Kaoru si gila latihan, minta izin bolos sehari?

"Benar, Buchou… Aku akan menggantinya besok dengan latihan yang lebih keras lagi… aku berjanji… "

" Tidak keberatan harus meminum ramuan Inui-juice? "

" Tidak… ", Kaido menelan ludahnya.

" Tidak keberatan dengan lari 100 kali keliling lapangan? "

" Tidak… ", lari seribu laps pun lebih baik daripada meminum Inui-juice!

" Baiklah… kau boleh pergi sekarang! "

" Terima kasih, Buchou… ", Kaido membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam

2 sebelum meninggalkan ruangan klub. Fuji tersenyum pada Tezuka dari ujung ruangan. Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, sebenarnya Tezuka amat memikirkan keadaan anak-anak buahnya.

Kaido berjalan terburu-buru menyusuri lobby Rumah Sakit Daerah Tokyo. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari kira-kira dimana kakak Miyu menunggunya. Kemarin Kimiko bilang akan menunggu di sekitar lobby rumah sakit, dan hanya memberi petunjuk " Wajahku sangat mirip dengan Miyu-chan, kau tidak akan salah mengenali orang! ". Tiba-tiba langkah Kaido terhenti. Di ujung lobby, tampak seorang wanita muda kira-kira 2o tahunan duduk membaca sebuah majalah. Wajahnya tidak salah lagi, amat-amat mirip dengan Miyu Hasegawa. Ia memiliki mata besar yang sama, wajahnya berbentuk hati seperti Miyu dan rambutnya yang sebahu agak kemerahan seperti rambut Miyu. Ini adalah Miyu versi dewasa. Benar2 cantik…

" Kak Kimiko… ", panggil Kaido ragu. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, sesaat mempelajari wajah remaja 13 tahun di depannya. Raut wajahnya keras… tapi Kimiko bisa melihat jiwanya yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan sangat rapuh.

" Kaido-san… ", Kimiko berdiri dan tersenyum. Kaido balas tersenyum. " Mari ikuti aku… "

Kaido menurut walaupun ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa kakak Miyu ingin menemuinya di Rumah Sakit? Apa ia seorang dokter? Tapi ia tidak kelihatan seperti seorang dokter…atau perawat. Perasaan Kaido tambah tidak enak…

Mereka tiba di sebuah kamar, sepertinya kamar VVIP. Kimiko mengajak Kaido masuk ke dalam. Dan jantung Kaido bagai melompat keluar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Miyu terbaring tak berdaya dengan infus di tangan kirinya dan selang pernafasan melintang di wajahnya yang pucat. Kimiko menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kaido memucat seketika begitu melihat keadaan Miyu. Jadi begitu… memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua…

" Miyu-chan… ", Kimiko mengelus rambut Miyu. Pelan2 Miyu membuka matanya. Kimiko tersenyum. " Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu… "

Miyu mendapati mata Kaido terpancang padanya. Mata Miyu yang tadinya sayu langsung melebar karena terkejut.

" Senpai Kaido? ", tanyanya bingung. Ia tidak bermimpi kan…

Kaido berjalan mendekati ranjang Miyu.

" Hasegawa-san… ", Kaido menatapnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Miyu tersenyum lembut. Senpai Kaido benar2 ada disini… disini, di samping ranjangnya!

Kimiko diam-diam keluar dari kamar adiknya. Ini satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan demi kesembuhan Miyu… memberinya orang yang diidamkannya selama ini!

" Wuah… kenyang! ", Momo menepuk2 perutnya dengan puas. Ia dan Ryoma baru saja keluar dari McDonald dan mengkonsumsi burger kesukaan mereka berdua. Tiap pulang latihan kadang Momo mengajak Ryoma makan dulu, lalu main tennis di lapangan street tennis. Mereka menuju lapangan street tennis dengan sepeda Momo, Ryoma membonceng dibelakangnya.

" Eh, Echizen… tadi latihannya gak seru ya? Aku heran deh, kemana sih Kaido… ternyata sepi kalau dia gak ada! ", ujar Momo sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Ryoma menelan senyumnya. Sekali rival tetap rival! Tiba2 Ryoma melihat sesuatu di taman yang mereka lewati.

" Momo senpai, berhenti! ", perintah Ryoma pada kakak kelasnya itu. Momo mengerem sepedanya dan menoleh.

" Ada apa, Echizen? "

" Lihat, bukankah itu senpai Kaido? Sedang apa dia di taman itu? ", bisik Ryoma seolah takut Kaido akan mendengar mereka. Momo menajamkan pengelihatannya. Benar, itu Kaido sedang berjalan mondar mandir di taman, kepalanya menunduk dan sesekali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil mungil malang yang kebetulan berada di dekat kakinya. Momo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, lalu dengan berjingkat-jingkat mereka mendekati tempat Kaido berdiri.

" Ngapain sih dia? ", bisik Momo selirih mungkin. Ryoma menggelengkan kepalanya. Senpai Kaido tampak… bingung, ya… dia sepertinya sedang bingung. Dia juga tampak sedih, matanya yang biasanya seram, tampak sayu. Aneh…

Kaido akhirnya berhenti mondar mandir dan duduk di bangku terdekat. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat, sangat bimbang!

" Eh? Sangat mengherankan, nyaaa… ", Eiji mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Ryoma yang sedang tidak bertopi. Ryoma cemberut dan menghindar, lalu memakai kembali topi Fila-nya. Paling aman begini!

" Lalu, dimana Kaido sekarang? ", tanya Kawamura. Oishi dengan pasrah menunjuk ke luar ruang klub, tampak Kaido sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan diawasi Tezuka dan Inui.

" Seratus kali keliling lapangan! ", Fuji mengangguk dengan khidmat.

" Plus sebotol Inui Penal-tea… kasihan… ", Oishi mengamati Kaido dengan prihatin. Memang benar-benar "ibu-nya anak-anak"!

" Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu kenapa ia bolos latihan kemarin? ", Fuji mengedarkan pandangan, dan secara spesifik tatapannya jatuh pada Ryoma, walaupun remaja 12 tahun itu sudah memasang tampang innocent-nya.

" Baiklah… ", Ryoma menyerah setelah semua seniornya menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. " Kemarin lusa aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor telpon Miyu-chan dari teman sekelasku, lalu kuberikan pada senpai Kaido… setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan… "

" Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya! ", Momo menjewer telinga Ryoma dengan gemas. " berarti kemarin dia telah menelpon Hasegawa-san… makanya dia kelihatan linglung begitu Echizen! "

" Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu… ", gerutu Ryoma. Mata Fuji yang biasanya tertutup, tiba2 terbuka.

" Teman2…, sepertinya masalah ini lebih serius dari apa yang kita kira sebelumnya… "

Dan setelah percakapan di siang itu, semua anggota regular, bahkan Tezuka, diam-diam mengawasi Kaido. Memang benar, ia kelihatan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tidak pernah menanggapi keisengan Momoshiro-biasanya ia akan marah bila Momo sedikit saja menyinggungnya lalu mereka akan terlibat pertengkaran sengit yang diakhiri dengan lari 50 laps hadiah dari Tezuka-buchou. Ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bahkan ia tidak pernah mendesis lagi, ajaib sekali! Kadang-kadang tatapannya terlihat kosong, dan ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan melamun di bawah pohon sakura dekat lapangan tennis. Ryoma terpaksa jadi mata-mata di kelas, sambil kadang menanyakan kabar Miyu pada teman2 sekelasnya. Sepertinya mereka curiga kalau Ryoma naksir Miyu, tapi Ryoma tidak peduli. Berbotol-botol Inui juice sudah menunggunya bila ia tidak mau melaksanakan perintah senior2nya tersebut. Dan pasukan detektif dadakan ini mengadakan pertemuan setiap selesai latihan rutin, yang takkan dicurigai Kaido karena biasanya ia selalu pulang duluan.

" Miyu-chan belum masuk sekolah, tapi kata Kyoko-chan dia tidak pindah sekolah, hanya akan absent sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan… ", lapor Ryoma sore itu selesai latihan. Berkat pengintaiannya, ia telah menghafal sedikitnya sepuluh nama teman sekelasnya, suatu rekor yang luar biasa buat Echizen Ryoma si-anti-sosial.

"Hmmm…berarti kita bisa mengambil beberapa kesimpulan… ", ujar Fuji sambil mengacungkan jari-jarinya. " Satu, Hasegawa-san sakit parah dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran beberapa lama… dua, ia keluar kota atau keluar negeri dengan alasan tertentu… tiga, ada masalah penting, mungkin masalah keluarga sehingga ia terpaksa absent dari sekolah… "

"Kita bisa mengetahuinya bila tanya langsung sama Kaido… ", Oishi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mada mada dane… ", gerutu Ryoma.

"Mana mungkin mamushi kasih tahu kita… ", Momo menggeleng2kan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara… ", mata Inui berkilat2 di balik kacamatanya. " Kita ikuti dia… "

"Ne… bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, nyaaa… ? ", sahut Eiji.

"Data yang bagus tidak datang dengan sendirinya… ", ujar Inui sambil menulis sesuatu di notebooknya (dan tentu saja semua percaya ucapan yang datang dari si Data Man! Tak ada data yang lepas dari tangannya!)

" Tapi kapan kita ikuti dia? Besok usai latihan? ", tanya Kawamura.

" Hmmm…usai latihan biasanya Kaido running 1o km dulu sebelum pulang… tapi yah kita coba besok, siapa tahu dia menuju ke tempat lain! ", putus Inui. Sekarang semua mata menoleh ke Tezuka yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam mendengarkan percakapan anak buahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat menentang pertemuan rahasia ini, tapi kalau dia tidak datang untuk mengawasi mereka, hasilnya pasti lebih parah. Mereka ini benar2 tidak bisa tidak diawasi barang sedetikpun…

" Terserah kalian… tapi jangan harap aku ikut kalian menguntit Kaido… "

Semuanya bertukar pandangan senang. Berarti beres kalau Tezuka sudah memberi izin (walau terpaksa!).

Kaido menyeberang jalan besar menuju Rumah Sakit Daerah Tokyo tanpa tahu kalau dibelakangnya, anggota regular Seigaku- minus Tezuka, menguntitnya sejak ia pulang latihan tadi sore. Di depan Rumah Sakit, ia berhenti untuk membeli beberapa kuntum white Lily kesukaan Miyu, lalu masuk ke dalam.

" Astaga… ", gumam Momo terheran-heran. " Mamushi membeli bunga! "

" Sayang aku tidak bawa kamera… ", sesal Fuji.

" Cepat, kita ikuti dia… ", Oishi mengendap-endap di antara keramaian orang di lobby RS. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi Kaido yang sekarang menunggu giliran di depan lift.

"Aduh… kita gak mungkin masuk bareng dia ke lift! ", ujar Kawamura cemas. Inui menjawabnya dengan menghampiri meja informasi dan berbincang sebentar dengan gadis yang berjaga disana. Kaido masuk ke dalam lift.

"Beres… Ternyata benar, Miyu Hasegawa dirawat disini… lantai lima, kamar 550… ", kata Inui sambil menulis data baru tersebut di bukunya. Mereka tanpa buang waktu masuk ke lift yang kosong dan naik ke lantai lima.

"Ternyata benar, Miyu-chan sakit… ", ujar Eiji. " KAsihan sekali…pantas Kaido kelihatan aneh, dia pasti cemas sekali dengan keadaan Miyu ne… "

"Kira2 dia sakit apa ya? ", Momo berpikir keras. " Apa kau bisa mencari tahu, Inui senpai? "

"Kemungkinan 90 bisa… ", jawab Inui penuh perhitungan.

Mereka tiba di lantai lima dan mencari kamar 550. Ketika mereka tiba di dekat kamar 545, Ryoma menarik senior2nya untuk bersembunyi di balik koridor. Yap, tepat pada waktunya. Tampak kaido mendorong seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda keluar dari sebuah kamar, sepertinya kamar 550, yang mereka kenali sebagai Miyu Hasegawa. Seorang wanita mengikuti di belakang mereka, cantik sekali, dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Miyu-chan. Pasti kakaknya. Wanita itu berhenti untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Kaido di depan lift sebelum Kaido dan Miyu masuk ke dalam lift dan wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Ia lalu kembali lagi ke dalam kamar 550.

"Gemana senpai… kita ikuti Kaido turun atau tetap ke kamar itu? ", tanya Momo. Semuanya tampak berpikir keras, kecuali Ryoma yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil memejamkan mata. Hah…ini membuang waktu latihan tennisnya yang berharga!

"Kita ikuti Kaido! ", seru Fuji, yang ditanggapi dengan mereka semua berlari ke lift terdekat. Momo tidak lupa menarik tangan Ryoma yang tampak akan tidur berdiri di dinding itu.

Di dalam lift, mereka baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh… tadi Kaido ke atas atau ke bawah…? ", tanya Eiji.

"Kemungkinan 50 dia ke atas, dan 50 lagi dia kebawah… ", jawab

Inui, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan mematikan dari teman2 se-klubnya.

"Ya sudah, kita ke bawah… ", Fuji memencet tombol lantai dasar.

"Mada-mada dane… ", gumam Ryoma.

Di lantai dasar, mereka berpencar mencari kemana Kaido membawa Miyu. Untung tak lama kemudian Momo menemukan mereka. Ternyata Kaido membawa Miyu jalan-jalan di taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman, well, Kaido yang duduk, kan Miyu pakai kursi roda! Ia membacakan sesuatu pada Miyu, sepertinya sebuah buku, dan Miyu mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Kadang-kadang gadis itu tertawa, dan wow, menakjubkan sekali, bahkan Kaido tersenyum dan satu dua kali tertawa! Wah… semuanya ternganga melihat pemandangan langka yang belum pernah diperlihatkan Kaido pada satu pun dari mereka!

Kaido menutup buku yang baru saja dibacakannya untuk Miyu. Gadis itu terlihat segar sore ini, tidak sepucat kemarin. Dia juga sangat ceria. Tadi kak Kimiko bilang, minggu depan Miyu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah dan masuk sekolah lagi.

"Kak Kaoru, kok melamun… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", Miyu menggerak2kan tangannya di depan muka Kaido. Kaido tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa2 kok… "

"Bohong… Miyu tau kalau kak Kaoru sedang berpikir, wajahnya jadi seperti ini nih… ", Miyu menirukan ekspresi berpikir Kaido dengan tepat. Kaido tak dapat menahan tawanya. Gadis ini sangat lucu, Kaido sering tidak dapat menahan senyum, bahkan tawa bila bersamanya. Padahal jika tidak berada bersamanya, Kaido benar2 tidak bisa tertawa…

"Minggu depan kau sudah mulai bersekolah kan, Miyu… Sepertinya aku harus mencarikan catatan pelajaran dari kelasmu ya, sudah ketinggalan banyak kan… "

"Memangnya kak Kaoru mau pinjam catatan dari siapa? Ryoma-san? Dia kan kerjanya cuma tidur melulu di kelas… ", Miyu tertawa geli.

"Iya ya… ", KAido menggaruk2 kepalanya. Di kelas Miyu, ia cuma mengenal Echizen saja. Eh tunggu… kalau tidak salah anak baru yang sangat ribut itu… Horio… ya, dia juga sekelas dengan Miyu. Tapi dengan berat hati Kaido mengakui kalau Echizen jauh lebih baik dari anak cerewet itu.

"Tapi, Miyu salut pada Ryoma-san, walau ia selalu tertidur di kelas, tapi nilai2nya selalu yang tertinggi lho… apalagi kalau pelajaran bahasa Inggris, jago banget… "

"Tentu saja, dia kan tinggal di Amerika sebelum masuk SMP Seigaku… ", desis Kaido.

"Wah…benarkah? Pantas saja! ", Miyu tertawa. Kaido terdiam. Terus terang ia agak kesal bila Miyu menyebut2 tentang adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Eh… kak Kaoru berpikir lagi… Mikirin apa sih kak? "

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Echizen, Miyu?", tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Eh… kak Kaoru ngomong apa sih… ", Miyu tertawa. "Tentu saja aku suka Ryoma-san… ". Wajah Kaido langsung tertekuk mendengar jawaban lugas Miyu.

"Miyu suka Ryoma-san, karena dia teman sekelas Miyu… ", lanjut Miyu dengan lembut. Dalam hati, ia senang sekali. Baru saja kak Kaoru meng-ekspresikan kecemburuannya terhadap seseorang. Berarti kak Kaoru benar-benar menyayangi dirinya…

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia teman sekelasmu… ", gerutu Kaido sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sial, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Kak Kaoru… ", Miyu meraih tangan Kaido. Kaido menatap Miyu dengan terkejut. Miyu maju dan mencium Kaido dengan lembut. Sesudahnya, Kaido benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, semua penguntit Kaido tampak ternganga lebar. Benar-benar lebar… Astaga, gadis itu mencium Kaido!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Momo-chan pingsan dengan sukses!

Review please…

Thank you) Natashallen


End file.
